Aura Blanco
"You see, back then, I was nothing but a nihilistic, self-righteous prick, due to my hubris and all. But it was because of Ruby and my twin that I've changed for the better. I couldn't thank them enough" ''-Aura Blanco'' Aura Blanco is a member of the known, feared, and respected Blanco Lineage, and one of the deuteragonists of the Metaseries. Being Chione Blanco's alternate timeline counterpart, she also is the daughter of Boreas, and Shiva Blanco, Orithyia's younger sister, and also Chione's proclaimed "twin". In her timeline, it wasn't Jotun who established his will unto the family, but it was Sylph Hai Blanco, instead. She partly follows this will, but to a bare minimum. Appearance Being Chione's counterpart, Aura has the same physical qualities as Chione has, pale white hair, an equally pale skin, and a pair of red-colored eyes. However, she almost always wears her Gothic Lolita attire, no matter what. And another notable physical quality is that she, unlike her counterpart, has a pair of black wings on her back, which would also differentiate her, from Chione, albeit the fact that the both of them are essentially Chione. Personality Pre!Development, Aura is nihilistic, and self-righteous, due to the experiences she had gone through on her timeline. She is also full of hubris, and her cockiness knows no bounds, thinking that she is high and mighty, and that no one else in the face of Remnant could ever hope to stop her. Following a chain of events, Post!Development Aura, however, developed wonderfully in terms of personality. She's no longer nihilistic or self-righteous, her hubris long gone. She still have some pride in her, but she keeps it in a bare minimum. Her cockiness is also kept in check, as she already knew better this time than to let herself be blinded by her own cockiness. Biography Aura's timeline is basically the same as Chione's, with her born from a military-serving family in Atlas, up to Orithyia graduating before her by the age of 25. However, her timeline diverges from the main route after Orithyia's death. Striken by grief and the pain of loss, Aura herself got affected too much by Orithyia's death, mentally, that she had fled home, forcing herself to forget her surname, and her origins as a way to escape the pain that Orithyia's death had caused. And hence, since she was not in balance, mentally, this had brought to her straying off her path eventually. Some time later, she, from reasons unknown, would develop a pair of black wings, which granted her the ability of flight, and slightly enhanced combat parameters. Using this to her advantage, she began destroying village after village, town after town, that had the slightest bit of conflict, like raider attacks for example. She left naught but a trace behind. No raiders, no villagers, no Grimm, nothing. This was the time that her nihilistic mindset started developing, in which she would brand herself a self-proclaimed title, The Arbiter, and devised a plan to wipe out all traces of life in Remnant, and eventually, would end hers, as her "duty" as an Arbiter would be fulfilled by that time. And of course, due to the powers she have gained, her pride also soared into new heights, soon turning into hubris, which made her even more cocky, as well, much so, when her wings eventually was the catalyst to grant her a new form, followed by an access to what would seem to be her own personal void, which, at first, had a hard time leaving it, until she eventually mastered very simple void manipulation, which is entering it and leaving it at will. Soon, an anonymous identity had gifted her a special mirror, that allowed her to see the main timeline, along with the Chione of said timeline, to which she immediately branded off as weak, at first, and claimed herself to be more powerful, which in turn, was all due to her hubris. However, said hubris would come to an end when she had met Ruby Rose, under the influence of her split personality, Ruby Black, and after a brief fight with her, would show that there are more beings out there that has the capacity to defeat her, and indeed would be able to do so in the skip of a heartbeat. Some time later, Aura, along with Shattered, which is Ruby's alternate timeline counterpart, would both be pulled out of their respective timelines by none other than Ruby Black, to which their timelines are destroyed by said person as well. This, in turn, would create a slight conundrum, since there would now be two Chiones on one timeline, so, after putting some thought in it, both Chiones decided to simply call each other twins, but that was after they eventually got along together, of course. Aura was also present during Chione succumbing to her Tainted Sovereign's initial influence, but it was Ruby that managed to pull the latter back to her senses. After two decades of being married with Ruby, she and Chione had two children by the name of Osiria and Arancia, to which they prompted to make their own counterparts as the aunties of their children, which would, in turn, backfire, due to how much they dote on and spoiled them. Somewhere along the line, she and Ruby would also have a daughter that would go under the name of Vacantia. Some time later, Aura can't help but feel that she's lagging behind in terms of power, and capability, and, due to Ruby Black's, who already has a separate body at that time, "persuasion", Aura managed to achieve a new form equal to Chione's True Exaltation in terms of power. Ruby Black, having deemed that Ruby, Chione and Aura had grown rather rusty, decided to send them into her home dimension, by the name of Pavor, which is also known as the Dark Side of Dimensions. Once they've regained their normal level of strength and went beyond it, they met another entity of Black, Chione Black, who admitted that she had faked her death and served as the final test for the trio, to see if they truly grew or not. Aura's relationship with Chione Black didn't really started off well, with her voicing out on how much she's annoyed with Chione Black, and, during a sparring between her, and her other two counterparts, it became personal in the long run, with Chione having to stop the fight before it had gone worse. After quite some time later, Ruby, Chione, and the Arbiter started training for a little while in the world of void, in which the Aura's void manipulation abilities had an upgrade along the way, with her distaste towards Chione Black starting to dissipate afterwards, which would mark her complete shift in personality. And with said upgrades from the world of void, she decided to train on it more, to escalate her void-based abilities to further heights. And, some time after this, she and Shattered, would also gain a new form. During the time Ruby gained the Ruinous Warrior state, up to her and Chione's Relics revealing that they can assume a physical form, Aura would be absent, as she was spending most her time on the void that time, simply training her void-based abilities, and due to said continuous training, her void manipulation has improved so much that she could now be able to see everything that transpires in the outside world, without even leaving her void at all, which would then, in turn, make her rarely leave it later on. The only time she would have actually left her void again is when Cerve, the God of Destruction of their Universe, arrived in Remnant to combat against Ruby, due to the dream she had about the Embodiment of Destruction, which, unsurprisingly, is Ruby, herself. Fast forward on to the current events, Rhegan's announcement of the Tournament of Might had raised some questions for everyone that's involved, including Aura, due to Rhegan's claim that it was Ruby's suggestion to set up such Tournament, and many, including her, believed that Ruby actually did suggest such, due to her, Blair, and Chione's absence, as they were currently training under Cerve and her attendant, Michelada. And since the preparation time is within three years, she, along with her daughter, Vacantia, are currently training to their fullest for the tournament, which in turn, would also, possibly, maximize her abilities in general, most specifically, her void-manipulating abilities. Powers & Abilities Being Chione's counterpart, Aura is undoubtedly one of the most powerful members of the Ascendance Team, and also of the Metaverse. And with this fact in mind, Aura can stand her ground on her own against almost any form of adversary that would stand in her way, much more if the fight gets pulled into her own personal void. Being from a family with high prestige, with the remarkable feats to boot, especially being a Chione, at heart and soul, Aura is also a natural prodigy in combat, along with her nigh-unsurpassed unpredictability due to her Semblance of invisibility. This, combined with her void based abilities, can also become a deadly combination in combat. Following her years of training with Chione and Ruby, along with becoming immortal, it was already obvious that Aura is seated on the higher echelons of power, only slightly below Chione, herself. Prior to getting her wings, said wings granted her Space Manipulation, and also Void Manipulation, and since she was training the latter a lot more than the former, Aura's Void Manipulation is nigh-unsurpassed, as she's highly adept on using it in any means possible, making her nigh-omnipresent each time she's inside it, along with having an automatic boost in power as well. Like Ruby and Chione, she too, has several transformations under her belt, which would increase her power and abilities on a high note, with each transformation stronger than the previous one. While already stronger far more than she could ever hope for, Aura would, in turn, still strive to escalate to new heights, determined to not let herself fall behind again in terms of power. Techniques Void Manipulation '''- Having superb and nigh-unsurpassed skill in terms of Void Manipulation, Aura has the ability to create anything out of the latent void energy inside her void, that is limited only by her imagination. At first, Aura's Void is just that, a black void. An empty space that has no end, as the boundaries of it is limitless. Eventually, she managed to learn how to manipulate the energies this personal void possess, making her able to fill in the emptiness with things she can create while inside it, like terrain, scenery, or even riddle the black emptiness with distant constructs akin to that of faraway stars. Sometimes, it would be the reverse of a black void, being a white void instead, and sometimes it would be as if its another world altogether, complete with an Earth-like atmosphere. In this domain, she’s at her absolute strongest. As further plot progress occurred, Aura learned to tap into the energy of what can be called as the Primal Void, which in turn, made her further improve her Void manipulation abilities, and thus, putting her own personal Void into a whole new level. Each time that she steps right in it, she gains pseudo-omnipresence, as being in her void would grant her the ability to see everything at once, and can go anywhere without even breaking a sweat. However, whenever she steps outside of said void, she loses her omnipresence, until she steps in it again. However, due to the prolonged exposure with the Primal Void energy, it had caused her bust size grow from D to E. '''Sword of Entropy - A sword Aura can create with the feathers of her wings, the Sword of Entropy is her tertiary weapon of choice, aside from the trademark Blanco heirlooms, Khalkotauroi and Yuki-Onna. Aura can also seem to use this, in conjunction with her void-based abilities to also increase the sword's sharpness, and deadliness in combat. Void Blade - Harnessing the latent Primal Void energy withn her, Aura can project a blade made out of Primal Void energy on her hand, which, in turn, is sharper, and more efficient than the Sword of Entropy, itself, by a tenfold. With this, she can simply slice through most things like hot knife on butter. What inspired her to create such technique is none other than Ruby and Chione's Aura Blade techniques, hence why both would seem similar, albeit different. Feather Storm '''- Pretty much self explanatory, with her being able to shoot out feathers that are sharp as daggers from her wings. However, she can make them even more sharper, by adding some Primal Void energy into them before firing them. She can also use this technique as a protective barrier against projectiles, which unsurprisingly, can be amplified by her Primal Void energy. '''Entropic Banishment - A technique in which Aura would be able to let a part of her void manifest itself on the outside world, before sending anything that's caught within the radius inside her void. If used for combat purposes, it would continuously deal damage per tick (Maximum of five), before Aura sends her opponent to her Void, which in turn, would also deal tremendous damage as she seals the entrance she have made shut. Transformations Convoluted Sovereign Gained eventually after her wings had developed, this form would seem to be the alternate counterpart to Chione's Exalted Sovereign, with it giving her the similar bonuses, such as the same height increase, along with the Adaptive Influx ability, in which it lets her increase her power each time she faces an adversary that’s stronger than her, an ability she can freely use on any of her succeeding forms. And like the Exalted Sovereign, Convoluted Sovereign would affect her personality the same way, with it increasing her cockiness and confidence. Note: Since Aura is still a Chione, regardless of the timeline, this form, along with the following other forms, would also have the same multiplier as the original Chione. The multiplier of this form would be 19 x her base form (19 x 1). False Convolution Yet, another counterpart to one of the main Chione's forms, more specifically, True Exaltation, False Convolution would also have the similar bonuses it grants. However, unlike True Exaltation, in which it grants an utmost equal boost on all stats, False Convolution would grant a tremendous boost on offense and speed, with only but the slightest boost on defense, and thus, in terms of raw power, False Convolution has the slight upper hand, but on prolonged battles, True Exaltation remains superior. Unlike True Exaltation, that makes Chione aloof and apathetic, while False Convolution does also make her aloof in some degree, initially, in combat, however, it makes Aura harbor her wrath even more during fights, and would also make her even more cocky, similar to Chione's Tainted Sovereign. The multiplier of this form would be 2 x that of Convolution's power (2 x 19 = 38). Enlightened Convolution This form, however, was brought about after Aura had developed as a "better" person, in general, with her letting go of her nihilistic thoughts, and culling down her hubris, and such, this form would represent such. While there isn't any change in height and all, her appearance on this form wouldn't have even but the slightest dark colors in it. Not only that, but it also would equalize all her stats, meaning that, like True Exaltation, it would now also give Aura an absolute neutral bias on every parameters in combat, as well. Personality wise, this form lets her positive side more obvious and vibrant, with her being outgoing, sociable, and accommodating on this form. However, in fights, it would be taken note that this form also makes her aggressive in battling. The multiplier of this form would be 3.3 x that of False Convolution's power (3.3 x 38 = 125). Miscellaneous Category:Deutaragonist Category:Blanco Family Category:Ascendance Team Category:Transformation